The invention relates to a method for adjusting or controlling the nutrition and/or consumption of carbohydrates and/or fats and/or proteins of a person who is subjected to a certain physical stress.
The invention relates in particular to a method for determining necessary nutrition and/or nutritional therapeutic substances for controlling a person's nutrition by indirectly determining his/her individual carbohydrate, fat and protein shares in the provision of his/her energy level through standardized stress tests and the controlled consumption of such shares while taking the results that were determined in the standardized stress tests into consideration.
Carbohydrates, fats and proteins are substrates, which are metabolized in the muscles for energy production, e.g. ATP production. During the transition from a resting position to a state of strong stress, great changes occur in the muscle's metabolism. Due to the increased need for energy, especially the rate of substrate conversion increases drastically.
In this context it is of great importance that in the muscle under stress also the conversion rate ratios of the individual substrates to each other change tremendously, i.e. the percentage of carbohydrate, fat and protein conversion in the overall substrate conversion process is regulated in the muscle as a function upon stress.